


Harry Fudd

by Somefatguy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somefatguy/pseuds/Somefatguy
Summary: Just thought this was funny





	Harry Fudd

A teenage boy, in full hunters gear is sneaking through the Hogwarts dungeons, rifle in hand. The camera moves along as he walks, staying level. There is a gentle thud as the camera tries to move through an unnoticed torch mounted on the wall. The boy turns to the camera, revealing a (Freshly shaved) bald head under the hunters cap. The face of the boy is marked with a lighting bolt shaped scar, and his eyes, beneath the glasses, are a vibrant green. He puts a finger to his lips and whispers:

"Shh! Be vewwy, vewwy quiet. I'm hunting wasists."

A blonde boy, with a thin, pale face, steps out of the shadows.

"What do you think your doing in that getup. You look dumber than usual, Potter"

"A WASIST!" Potter yells. He raises his gun. BLAM. The blonde looks down, with an expression of shock on his face, which has somehow become even paler. A fist sized hole has appeared in his chest.

"I got one. I got me a wasist. Now to hunt some more."


End file.
